


Pit-A-Pat (Me Likey)

by gotsichi7



Series: b i n g o: a rare-pair [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is adorable, Fluff, Jinyoung is soft, M/M, am i giving away too much, and yes the title is inspired by twice because i have the hugest crush on hirai momo, basically fluff, crushes and cute sort of confession, jackson is only mentioned because he is already passed out, jinbam are soft, mark is their designated driver, oh well, yugbam are too drunk and too energetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Mark gives them all a ride home from a night out of drinking, Yugyeom and Bambam are having a little too much fun for Jinyoung’s liking.orJinyoung has an enormous crush and has trouble controlling his emotions after one drink.





	Pit-A-Pat (Me Likey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/gifts).



> prompt: Jinbam, jealousy; “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?” - @bamsbutt (also this is to fill the prompt of Bambam/anyone on my rarepair bingo card for @got7rarepair )

Jinyoung takes in the view of the blurred lines of city lights as they zoom past them. The music coming from the radio was drowned out by Yugyeom and Bambam laughing off of each other’s drunken slurs. Jinyoung was probably a bit tipsy, unable to make out what they were laughing about. They were all cramped into Mark’s sedan. Yugyeom sat in the passenger seat, wheezing with laughter at Bambam who was sat in between Jinyoung and a sleeping Jackson. 

 

“I can’t believe Jaebum said he wasn’t drunk,” Bambam roared with laughter, always louder than necessary. “He was red as a tomato and telling everyone around us how ‘not drunk’ he was.”

 

Yugyeom laughed and laughed; endlessly trying to add to Bambam’s words but laughter taking over before he could say anything of coherence. 

 

“Can you two shut up?” Mark grimaced from the driver seat, clearly unamused with the maknaes. 

 

“You’re just upset you couldn’t drink!” Bambam jeered, earning a laugh from Yugyeom and a glare from the elder which he conveniently ignored. Yugyeom high fived him; always a victory when they manage to tease the elders. 

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes even though he knew none of them could see it. A familiar unpleasant feeling dances within him as he saw how happy Bambam was and he had no part in it. His laughter shaking through the whole of his body. Bambam would never laugh with Jinyoung like that.

 

Bambam’s energy was bouncing off the walls of the confined space of Mark’s car and it was starting to give Jinyoung a headache. As much as he loved the other (maybe more than he was willing to admit), he really just wanted Bambam to stay still. Maybe he wanted Bambam to stop fooling around with Yugyeom but no one needs to know that.

 

So he does what he can, placing a hand on Bambam’s thigh, gently tugging the younger towards him. Bambam doesn’t acknowledge it at first, either too wrapped up in giving all his attention to Yugyeom or laughing out loud at his own jokes. 

 

Jinyoung, being the persistent man that he was, didn’t give up, sliding his hand further up so that his hand grazed Bambam’s inner thigh and he squeezes down; not hard enough to warrant pain but enough to cause Bambam to yelp mid laughter and shoot him a look. Bambam was met with Jinyoung’s glare and immediately he shrunk into his seat, no longer leaning on Yugyeom’s seat but instead leaning into Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

 

Jinyoung could feel Bambam’s chin digging into his shoulder at an awkward angle but he doesn’t move it. The heat from the closeness of Bambam leaning into his body giving him more comfort than he was willing to give up from his stiff shoulder. In any other (sober) situation, Jinyoung would’ve retracted his hand and pushed Bambam away but that was not the case. If anything he craved this closeness, especially with Bambam.

 

So Jinyoung lets his thumb stroke soothing movements on Bambam’s thigh, ignoring the loud thumping in his chest as they make their way to Bambam’s house. 

 

When they finally arrive at Bambam’s place a few minutes later, the daze that had enamoured them breaks and Bambam jerked himself away from Jinyoung. He tried not to take it to heart, opening the door to let the younger out. He held the door open as Bambam struggled to get to his feet with the weight of alcohol within him. After a minute of struggling, Jinyoung too caught up in his own head to actually lend a helping hand, Bambam managed to clamber out of the door.

 

He then wobbled to the front door of his house slowly, lifting his arm as a wave of goodbye to them when he was nearing the door. Yugyeom and Mark shout a little goodnight but Jinyoung just stood there, watching; observing. The amble in Bambam’s step making his heart heavy.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Jinyoung said to Mark, peeping his head into the car to the elder before jogging towards Bambam, closing the car door behind him. 

 

“Wait,” Jinyoung called, matching his step with Bambam easily. 

 

Bambam stopped in his tracks and twirled around to follow the sound of Jinyoung calling him. He turned around so fast that he stumbled on his own feet over his drunken clumsiness, his eyes already closed as he expects the hard ground to crush his body. Instead, he was wrapped in warm arms that kept him steady, Jinyoung’s face merely inches away. His expression equally shocked with the turn of events. 

 

Jinyoung felt his heart beat loudly in his chest from the closeness. His eyes tracing the lines of Bambam’s nose to his plump lips. 

 

“Oops!” Bambam exclaimed foolishly, soft chuckles followed. The exclamation snapping Jinyoung out of his trance. “Maybe I had a little much to drink.” Bamban admitted avoiding his gaze. The pink on his face either from his clumsiness or the closeness, Jinyoung can’t make it out.

 

Jinyoung let go of Bambam, allowing the other to dust the imaginary dust of his pants. 

 

“Thank you,” Bambam smiled, his tone already in lieu of separation which still didn’t sit well in Jinyoung’s stomach. 

 

“Wait,” Jinyoung said, his hand quick to hold a grasp of Bambam’s wrist before he left. Bambam cocked an eyebrow at him, still visibly surprised. 

 

Jinyoung stepped closer to the other, holding the side of his arms so they were completely in front of each other, forcing Bambam to look directly at him. Bambam however diverts his eyes to the floor which wasn’t enough for Jinyoung. 

 

“Look at me,” Jinyoung said. Bambam’s gaze flickered to Jinyoung then quickly he looked away. Jinyoung frowned, dissatisfied. 

 

He then cupped Bambam’s face, squishing his cheeks and aligns it to his own face. “Look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Bambam eyes widen before he bashfully nods and Jinyoung lets go of Bambam’s face, feeling his own become increasing flushed as the realization that he may have indulged himself too much with his craving. 

 

“If you’re alright then, goodnight,” Jinyoung said after clearing his throat. He wanted the ground to swallow him from beneath so he could quickly hide. That wasn’t an option so instead he swiftly turned to leave. 

 

“Wait,” Bambam croaked. His voice cracking. 

 

Jinyoung turned slowly, afraid of what horrible thing Bambam was about to throw at him for crossing the boundaries of their friendship. When he turned however, he felt a soft peck placed on his cheek before he saw Bambam run to his front door, slamming it shut in record speed. 

 

Jinyoung stood there, a goofy smile on his face, his hand cupping the cheek Bambam had kissed, completely unmoving.  _ Did that really just happen? _

 

“Are you coming with us or are you going to stand there like a love sick moron forever?” Yugyeom shouted from the passenger seat of the waiting car, Jinyoung had long forgotten. Jinyoung rolled his eyes but the goofy smile on his face was hard to erase with the way his heart was fluttering. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my.nyeong.com 
> 
> tumblr: got7doubleb  
> twitter: gotsichi7
> 
> also bambamnetwork applications are open! you can apply [here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScvcG3TCIR1yPVL3zfkg6Z3Ehmeaq4v2bBz4n53qkvG0cTz9Q/viewform?usp=send_form)


End file.
